


Welcome Home

by Iggysassou



Series: Stony Stories [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/pseuds/Iggysassou
Summary: Steve comes home to his husband after a long day on the field.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by this beautiful art!](https://baneme-art.tumblr.com/post/176069261427/616stevetony-fluff-do-not-repost-twitter)

Steve dropped his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, too tired to move. He hadn’t changed out of his uniform yet, hadn’t even bothered to take off the cowl. There were many things he should do, some more urgent than others, but they would have to wait until later. 

The sound of familiar footstep made him crack his eyes open and sure enough, a few seconds later Tony was was circling around the couch to stand between his legs, drowning in one of Steve’s old shirts. 

“Hey,” Steve greeted with a soft smile as he looked up to meet his eyes, heart threatening to burst with the surge of love he felt at the sight of his husband standing there, obviously barely out of bed. There were pillow marks on his left cheek and his dark hair was all tangled up, yet there he was because Steve had come home.

“Hey,” Tony echoed warmly but his eyes were sharp, taking in every bruise on his face and tear in his uniform.

JARVIS had scanned him the second he had stepped inside the lift but Tony liked to check for himself and Steve wouldn’t deny him that. He knew the feeling all too well. That maybe someone had missed  _something_ , even though no one ever had in all those years and Steve had the serum to fix him.

“I’m good,” he promised when the moment stretched for too long, holding out a hand to beckon Tony closer. “Just tired. C’me here.”

There was a beat then Tony took his hand and let himself be pulled until he was straddling Steve, legs on either side of his thighs, arms draped loosely over his shoulders. 

_Perfect_ , Steve thought to himself with a happy smile as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist to pull him closer and hummed his contentment. 

“Winghead,” Tony breathed out softly, resting their foreheads together on top of the cowl.

Steve closed his eyes with chuckle at the affectionate nickname, happiness and contentment warming his heart. He had missed this. The quiet intimacy of being with his husband, where nothing mattered but themselves. 

The cowl was tugged back and he reopened his eyes curiously to look up at Tony, who was now smiling down at him adoringly. 

“Steve,” he said quietly, running his fingers through his hair and sending shivers of pleasure down his spine.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked softly after a moment when Tony didn’t elaborate. His calloused fingers were tracing over the lines of his face delicately, eyes following them, as if Tony was mapping him. 

The light touch was making Steve drowsy and he turned his head to press a soft kiss into Tony’s palm before closing his eyes again. Whatever Tony was doing, Steve was happy to just sit here and let him. There would be plenty of time for more later but this was a wonderful reunion. It felt good, soothing and intimate, just what Steve needed.

“Nothing,” Tony whispered a moment later, his breath hot on his lips. “I missed you.”

Steve smiled and tilted his chin up just enough to capture his lips for a kiss, kissing him slowly, unhurriedly. “I missed you too, sweetheart.”

Tony smiled and all but melted against him. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> Do let me know if there are mistakes/typos I missed, I tried my best but I'm not a native English speaker so I might have missed a few things! :)


End file.
